One Day
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: (Based of the novel One Day by David Nicholls) July 14th 1990. Austin and Ally meet on the night of their high school graduation and agree to be friends before going their separate ways. But what happens on that same date next year? And the next? And every year that follows?
1. July 14th 1990

**One Day**

_July 14__th__ 1990_

"Ally come one!" my friend Trish shouts as she runs further away from the school. Her graduation gown flowing beautifully in the cool summers night air. She wanted to get to Tilly Thompson's graduation party as soon as possible. She had somehow gotten hold of a lot of alcohol and all the 18 years old graduates couldn't wait to get their hands on their first drink of many to celebrate.

"I'm here" I laugh as I climb into her car. It was a classic 72 Caprice. A bit rusty and warn, but still it worked, and people admired it wherever it went.

"We graduated" she laughs after she turns on the engine.

"Yeah. I know" I say lifting part of my gown. It was black, but not boring, it was beautiful, shining amazingly in any light it was in. We had lost our caps somewhere along the way, but everyone agreed to go back and get them another time. For now, we wanted to party.

I have to say Tilly's house was beautiful. It was designed with an old Victorian feel to it. It had old brick walls in some of the rooms, a terrace at the back of the house. On the roofs of several of the rooms were painted black barge boards crossed over, which worked well in contrast with the white painted roof. I had always admired her home.

"Excited?" Trish smiles as we pull up near her house, we had to park about a block down since there was already quite a few cars already there.

"Sure" I smile back. I have to admit that I was never one for parties, people tend to get too annoying when they were drunk, but I had just graduated so I was willing to make an exception for once. Trish practically jumped out of the car and I follow, but with a tad less enthusiasm. Walking round to my side of the car she grabs my hand, squeezing it tightly as we walk up to the front door. There was already music playing, I heard New Kids On The Block singing Hangin' Tough and a lot of people singing along with them. I hadn't even got inside but I could tell that half of them were already drunk. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

"Come on Trish" I laugh as she dances with a guy who she had English with. The party was almost empty since it was about 3am, everyone had started to wander out on their own to go to sleep, others left with people they wouldn't expect to do things they'll probably regret. Their dancing soon gets closer and closer until suddenly without even realising, they start kissing. If you've ever seen two drunk people try to kiss you will understand how funny and embarrassing it is at the same time. They try to stay still and kiss normally, but because of the alcohol it makes them unable to stand straight so someone ends up falling over the other and it all ends up in one big mess, but they seemed to be enjoying it.

"Dez, there you are" says another voice wandering into the room. I turn around to see a blonde haired boy stood looking at Trish and the boy kissing, I soon guessed that the guy must have been called Dez. The boy who had just walked in was familiar for all the wrong reasons. He had bright blonde hair, not that new bleached blonde which seemed more white than actual blonde. It was kind of a dirty blonde, like the sand on the beach. I'm sure at the start of the night it was styled perfectly, every time I had seen him before it was styled perfectly into some sort of messy kind of quiff that I couldn't explain, but know it was messed up completely, the normal quiff had dropped in front of his face, covering a lot of his eyes. He was tall, quite a bit taller than me. He was dressed simply in a pair of black jeans with a white shirt tucked in loosely. A pair of brown boots covered his feet. Simple, but cute.

"I don't think there coming up for air any time soon" I say as a joke but he just looks at me confused.

"Come on Dez, its time to go" he says grabbing a t-shirt someone had left behind and chucking it at him. It hits him right in the head then falls down to hang on his shoulder. He doesn't notice for a second then casually brushes it off, still not breaking the kiss that had started to get even more sloppy and even worse to watch. I turn to face the other way, cringing at the sight.

"We haven't met" the blonde boy says to me. You know, I had seen him so many times before and sometimes not in the best circumstances, and yet I still didn't know his name.

"Yes. Yes we have" I correct him. He looks at me confused again so I explain to him. "I saw you around school a lot. Oh, and you crashed Trish's Christmas party 2 years ago, then crashed my birthday party last year. Tired to hit on me while calling me Ellen then threw up on my floor."

"Oh… Sorry" he says running a hand through the back of his sandy blonde hair, messing it up even more.

"Don't worry. You were delightful"

"Really?" he says with a smile that I could only describe as cheeky. It was a full teeth grin, which usually always reminded me of dogs and the way they bare their teeth when they smile, but his wasn't like a dog, which I guess you could count as a compliment… there was something in the smile which instantly made you think he was a tease. Someone who gave that smile to a lot of girls.

"No, you were a dickhead." I say, smiling back.

"Well if your names not Ellen then its…"

"Allyson. Allyson Dawson."

"Nice to finally learn your name. Mines Austin. Well, could I try and redeem a slight bit of that reputation by taking you home?"

* * *

As soon as I open the door to the house his lips are back on mind. His hands curl tightly in my hair as I start to unbutton his shirt. Okay, when I accepted the lift back home I didn't expect this to happen, it was so forward and fast for me, but I was willing to give it a shot.

With his lips still on mine we wander into my bedroom together, by this time I had discarded his shirt somewhere on the ground and he was beginning to work on pulling my graduation gown off. By the time its on the floor he starts to work on the zip of my dress. My hands start to tangle in his hair, which you could tell previously had a lot of product in it.

At some point during this time we had just climbed into bed together, not doing anything, not even fully undressed, just kissing with the occasional conversation.

* * *

"So what's you plan?" I ask, entwining my legs with his as his finger starts to draw a pattern on the lower of my back.

"For what?"

"I don't know. Know we've graduated?"

"Plan. Travel for a year. Then make it big as a singer"

"So typical" I laugh.

"Well, I could have said get rich, but I thought that would end up with an even worse reaction"

"Still so predictable. And incompetently easy for you" we had had a conversation previous in the night where he told me that his parents were basically stinking rich, so he could do whatever he wanted.

"Okay, what about you?"

"Go to university. I think that's about as far as I've planned"

"No travelling? Nothing?"

"No, I think that travelling is just something someone does to escape from reality"

"No. Its an adventure, a way of finding yourself"

"Another predictable answer." I laugh, looking up into his eyes. "And the problem with travelling is you can only go if you actually have the money for it"

"Well, luck for me" he laughs. "I plan on seeing it all. First stop is Paris, then Rome, maybe Sidney…" he gets lost track thinking about all the places. I don't know what I was imagining. I don't know what the plan was for tonight, if I was actually going to do anything with him or not. Its not like it would mean anything to him anyway. I had seen him around school, he was the guy that many of the girls fell in love with. I don't know why I thought I was anything different. Its not like he would come back to me after tonight, I wasn't like he was suddenly going to invite me to go to Paris with him or anything.

* * *

I sat there with her in my arms. It was comfortable, but still my main problem was knowing if anything was going to happen. The only thing we had done throughout the several hours we had been there was talk, and then occasionally I would try my luck and start to kiss her again, but it never went anywhere.

"Still, I've always wanted to see Paris" she sighs, a small, delicate smile on her lips. I decide to take my chance again.

"Maybe one day you will" I say, leaning closer and placing my lips on hers again. The kiss lasts for a few minutes before she pulls away.

"I'm no good at this stuff" she sighs, I feel a lot of disappointment since it had basically been my graduation night wasted for nothing.

"Ok. Well, how about we just be friends?"

"Ok" she whispers with a smile, relaxing back on the bed. I feel the temptation to just get out of the bed and leave right there and then, but they usually complain if you do things like that so I decide to wait until she has fallen asleep to leave. She closes her eyes and I look at her. She wasn't like most of the girls I ended up going home with. Her hair was a dark brown with loose curls, her eyes a simple brown with the odd gold speck near the pupil. If I did go home with a girl like her it would usually be because of the huge breasts the girl would have, but anyway… her nose was small but cute with the slightest bit of sweat on the end. Her forehead wasn't covered by her hair so I could see the occasional red mark where a spot had been or was growing.

"Can you stop staring at my forehead please" she says opening her eyes and looking over to me. Her mouth pursed in a sort of a soft smile I hadn't seen any other girl with. It was constantly there no matter what. She closes her eyes again and her head starts to cuddle into my chest. My only worry was about how hard it would be later when I left while she was still asleep. I thought this would be the best option since it avoids any awkward moments the next morning, or in this case just a couple of hours. The only thing I would have to deal with was any awkward high school reunions in the future where she would make a scene about how I walked out on her. I just had to make sure to avoid any reunions in the future.

"Austin"

"Yes Ally"

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"You mean today?"

"Whatever" she smirks, her eyes still closed, her head still on my chest. My instinct was to say that I was busy, that I had some celebration with my parents…

"No. I'm not busy"

"Well, how about we do something. Later today?" don't say yes. Say you have to go somewhere…

"Sure"


	2. July 14th 1991

**One Day**

_July 14__th__ 1991_

"Do I really have to come?" Austin whines down the public phone which was just outside my College campus.

"Come on, I really need your help" I say as the moving van man throws the last of my suitcases onto the pavement where I stand. The wind was cool, working well against the heat that had started to show. New York sure as hell was a lot colder than I had expected, but during the summer I had been told it was wonderful.

"How do you even know I'm in town?" he asks confused, forgetting all of the previous conversations we had had lately.

"You told me you would be here last week and would be leaving tomorrow on the plane to Paris. Your so forgetful" I laugh, holding the sleeve of my cardigan to my mouth, smiling against the cotton.

"You seem to be the forgetful one, I leave today"

"Well, you still have a few hours to come and help me"

"Fine" he sighs, but I could tell even down the phone he was smiling.

"See you in a few" I laugh, hanging up the phone since it had started to run out of my money anyway.

* * *

"Why the hell do you feel the need to bring all of this stuff?"

"Because I applied for my own kind of apartment room thing. No roommate, no disturbance"

"And here was me hoping that when I got back I would be greeted with some wild party girl who was part of a sorority" he smirks. His smirk was adorable. I would use the word sexy, but I feel like it is an awkward word to use when describing your friend, so I'm going to stick with cute. The Austin I first met had evolved a small but. He had finally gotten rid of that ridicules quiff, but it meant that his hair just kind of fell any place it wanted, landing like some sort of strange fringe that I had never seen before, but it seemed to look good. His style was similar though, still a pair of black jeans with brown boots, but now the shirt was a dark blue with the sleeves rolled up, trying to show the muscles he had been trying to achieve over the past year. A pair of black suspenders were attached over his shoulders. I personally thought they had gone out of style, but they still worked with him.

"Come on. Help me with this" I say, picking up one side of a small couch my mom had bought me ages ago. She was obsessed with furnishings, as much as I told her not to bother she couldn't resist. She offered to help me today but I said no, I tried to make myself seem so independent, like I could do it on my own, but really, I knew Austin was in New York at the time and I wanted to see him before he started his travelling.

"God this is heavy" he says as we start to carry it into the building and up the 3 flights of stairs. Soon everything is brought up to my new apartment. It was small with horrible yellow mustard walls, but I was sure that I could be happy there.

"New York" I sigh as we both collapse on the couch, nearly everything had been unpacked and Austin didn't have long left before he had to leave for the airport so for the rare few moments we had some peace, alone together.

* * *

Her eyes wander out of the window near the wall where we had put the couch, the view of New York. I could see it in her eyes since I first arrived to help her. It excited her, knowing that a new adventure was about to begin, but it terrified her at the same time. The big wide world we didn't expect to see when we were still in high school. To be honest, she hadn't changed at all. Apart from ditching the old dresses and replacing them with other different floral ones which were more stylish. Her hair had been cut recently so it looked curled in stead of just messy. It did suit her, but I don't think I ever told her that. Her smile had gotten brighter as well. That was something I noticed every time I saw her, but I could never figure out why.

"I'm going to be happy here" she says breaking the silence that had fallen between the two of us.

"Good. Seems okay to me. How much was it?"

"I don't know, deposit was about 200 dollars, then I forget how much rent is." she smiles at me again and its impossible for me not to smile back at her. "See some of us" she says pushing my leg which was right next to hers. "cant afford those rich fancy en suite places. Some people, I E me, feel lucky for just this"

"Trust me Ally, you have no idea how lucky I feel right now" I smile at her, not really thinking about what I was saying. A small smile appears on her perfect pink lips before she bights the corner of it, looking down and adjusting her skirt before her hands are hidden by the sleeves of her cardigan which over her mouth. It was so obvious to tell when she was nervous or embarrassed and every time it made me smile at how cute she was. I sit there smiling at her for a second before looking down at the watch attached to my wrist.

"Shit. Its already twelve!" I say, rushing up from the couch to grab the coat I had brought with me just in case.

"Oh. What times your flight?"

"Half three, but I need to be their early. Sorry"

"Its okay." she smiles back.

"Have fun in College. I'm sure your going to be amazing"

"Have fun in Paris. When your on the plane just think about all those amazing French girls your going to meet. The ones you've been talking about for the past whole year" she says rolling her eyes but a smile is still on her lips. I don't know why I kept looking at her lips…

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" I laugh.

* * *

"There are so many things that you would do that I'm going to stay away from" I laugh back. I was truly upset about how early he had to leave. There was a thing about Austin, even in silence we just enjoyed each others company, well, I did anyway. I was pretty sure he would much rather be with Dez, his old friend from High School, talking about all the people he's going to meet, especially the girls.

"Fine. But when I come back I do expect you to be a hot sorority girl though" he smirks. I purse my lips, trying as hard as possible not to smile at him. He sees me do this which makes him go into a full blown smile, which I could never not smile back at.

"Go you" I smile, pushing his shoulder with my hand which was still covered with my cardigan sleeve. He grabs my sleeve and pulls me, making me take a step forwards towards him. There was barely any space between the two of us as he rests his forehead down on mind. My breathing is hitched for a second as he looks into my eyes, I close them after a second, preparing for what was going to happen next…

_Ring ring_

We are suddenly snapped back into reality as my newly plugged in phone starts to ring, making us pull apart from each other. I feel the temptation to answer it, but I had a feeling that it was probably my mom going to check up on me already, but that could wait.

"I need to go" he smiles. But I could see the slightest bit of disappointment in his deep brown eyes.

"Have fun in Paris. Don't forget to write, and call me when you can"

"I promise" he says wrapping his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. He smelt of burnt cigarettes and aftershave which I always remembered about him. I made sure to take one last inhale of his sent before we pull apart. I wouldn't be seeing him for a year, maybe even longer then that.

"Bye" he says, giving me one last smirk. I took a mental picture of him right there and then. When he comes back he'll probably be a whole new guy, probably forget about me as soon as he steps foot on the plane or sees the first French girl. I was prepared for that. But still I wanted to remember him right here with me. My friend. My best friend who I was sure wouldn't remember me in a years time.

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please tell me what you think in the reviews, it really helps me out.**

**NotALoveSong88**


	3. July 14th 1992

**One Day**

_July 14__th__ 1992 _

"So, if we worked together on this project then we would defiantly get a good grade for it. Even Mrs Suzy said that we could get the best grade in the whole class if we put our minds together" Dallas says spreading some papers out on the desk where I was sat. He was in my English literature class so we had talked a couple of times at the beginning of the semester. As the months went on we seemed to spend more and more time with each other, he invited me out nearly every Friday night to a bar near my accommodation, I usually said no thanks so he came around with some easy to cook food and a bad video which we could watch together and complain about afterwards. It had only been in the past few weeks that I actually agreed to go to the bar, gaining a sudden burst of confidence, and I actually seemed to enjoy myself, I realised what I had been missing for the past few weeks. Dallas was nice, his hair was quite long, flopping over some of his faces in a soft brown mess. He usually wore the same thing everyday, some sort of checked shirt with a brown or black pair of trousers depending on the shirt. A pair of black work boots on his feet since he worked as a decorator part time when he wasn't studying.

"Yeah. We just need to arrange some times after our lectures, what about…"

_Ring Ring_

"Sorry" I smile at him as I get out of my seat at the desk and walk to the phone. "Its probably my mom. She really doesn't know that she doesn't have to call everyday"

"Don't worry, my mom is protective as well" he smiles back, swinging his legs up on the chair I had just climbed out of. There was a smirk on his lips as I picked up the phone.

"This shouldn't take long" I say picking up the phone and holding it to my ear.

"What shouldn't take long?" says a male voice. I smile myself when I hear his voice. It hade been about a month since I had talked to him last.

"How's Rome?" I ask, looking over at Dallas who was shuffling some papers.

"Keep up Dawson. I'm back in Paris for the week. Did you not get my last letter?"

"No, it hasn't come through yet. Or its just in a mix with the papers Dallas just bought round"

"Dallas?" he asks confused.

"Yeah. I told you about him. His in my English class"

"I don't remember this conversation"

"It doesn't matter." I say rolling my eyes. Dallas looks over confused, mouthing to me, asking who was on the phone. I hold my hand over the receiver for a second. "Its my friend Austin, I haven't talked to him in a few weeks since he's away travelling"

"Oh, it seems like that might take a while then. Should I go?"

"See you in English tomorrow? We can arrange then when to meet to work on that"

"Sure" he says giving an apprehensive smile and gathering up the papers. I wait until he had left before taking my hand from the receiver to carry on the conversation.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Dallas just left, I'm all yours for a while" I say, but instantly regretting it, knowing how strange it sounded, I hear him chuckle for a second, instantly knowing that smirk which I hadn't seen for a month was planted firmly on his lips.

"How's college?"

"Good. Really good. And no, before you ask, I am not in a sorority." I laugh, sitting down on the armrest of the couch which as near the phone.

"Damn!" he laughs back.

"How's Paris then?"

"As amazing as last time. My parents are flying out to meet me for the week before I jet to Japan, see what that's about"

"What then?"

"Back home. You'll never guess Ally. I've been offered an deal with Future Records! They want to sign me"

"That amazing!" I smile, genuinely pleased for him. "You can be as famous as you always wanted to be" I say, remembering what he said to me when we met, how he wanted to be rich and famous. His stereotypical dream.

"Come on then. Tell me your news!"

"What news? Nothing interesting has happened since we last talked. Unless you want to hear about an assignment I've been set then there's nothing to tell"

"This assignment is with said Dallas guy? I've only just heard of the guy and already I don't trust him" he says, I was unsure if he was being serious or not, so I laugh anyway, hoping it was a joke. "Do you like him?"

"Austin!"

"Go on! Tell me. Tell me about his dreamy eyes and perfect hair" he mocks.

"Shut up. We're friends"

"Okay" he laughs, knowing how he got to me so quickly.

"I would ask about all the foreign girls but I can already predict the stories and I don't want to hear any of them"

"I should go. I promised to pick my parents up from the airport. See you soon Ally"

"You too" I reply. "Austin" I say, but he doesn't hear me and the line goes dead. "I miss you" I whisper, a part of me thinking that he might hear it somehow.

* * *

I look out of the window after I had hung up the phone, there was the most perfect view of the Eiffel Tower from my room and it shocked me every time I looked out of the window. I laugh as I remember how she didn't want to hear my stories about the foreign girls, it didn't surprise me, there were so many of them I wouldn't know which one to tell anyway.

"Who was that?" asks a voice from the bathroom, seconds later she comes out. It was Maria, the girl I had met last night at a bar.

"Just an old friend" I smile, walking over to her and grabbing her hand, pulling her closer and kissing her. She instantly wraps her hand in my hair trying to deepen the kiss, god, even after last night she was feisty…

_Knock Knock_

I pull away from her, lifting her up of her feet and throwing her onto the bed.

"You stay right there. This isn't over" I smile, starting to unbutton the my shirt. I was sure it was just room service or a cleaner, I would simply tell them to go away and then I would be back to Maria.

"Hello" I say as I pull the door open, coming face to face with my mother…

"Hello dear"

"Shit" I say under my breath, starting to button my shirt back up. "Hello mother. I thought you wouldn't be here for another few hours. I was going to pick you up from the airport"

"Yes, well your father and I got an earlier flight so we thought we'd surprise you. Are you going to invite me in or not?"

"Yes… of course. Where is father?"

"He stopped off to get some drinks from the café near here. He'll join us soon" she says as she walks through the short corridor to the bed where Maria was still laying.

"Oh. Hello" she says, shocked, looking at her and then back at me. "Please do introduce us"

"Mother, this is Maria, Maria this is… my mother" I sigh.

"Oh. Oh… hello" Maria says sitting up on the bed and panicking to grab any clothes which were discarded from last night. She tries hard to find the right English words since it wasn't really her strong point and I didn't really speak to her much last night anyway…

"It was… um, nice to meet you. Au revoir Austin" she says before quickly rushing out of the apartment.

"Well. I sure am glad I got here before your father. He would be very disappointed"

"Father always is." I sigh, collapsing down on my bed while my mother sits down on the chair near the window.

"Only when you do things like this. Bringing random girls into your life for one night then watching them leave the next morning without a care in the world. We both know you do it Austin and have been for all the time you have been travelling. You know we don't approve"

"No surprise there" I say under my breath even though I was sure she heard me since when I look over to her she is glaring.

"Seriously Austin. When are you going to think about settling down with one girl?" she says putting emphasise on the one.

"Mother, I've only just turned 20, I'm not ready for that yet"

"What about Ally" she says ignoring my previous sentence. "From what you've told me she sounds like a lovely girl"

"Ally and I are just friends. That's it. I haven't seen her in over a year anyway"

"But your coming home soon. You can see her then, and don't pretend like you haven't been calling her whenever you've had the change. I may be old dear, but I'm not stupid"

"Okay, yes I've been calling her, because we're friends and friends keep in contact with each other. Anyway, Ally isn't my type"

"That's exactly why I like her" she smiles, looking out of the window at the amazing view.

"Hello son" my dad says walking into the room with a tray of coffees in his hand. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful" I smile. "You?"

"Very good. What were you two talking about then?"

"I got offered a record deal…" I say, changing the subject away from Ally since I didn't want to discus it with my dad. He was always putting pressure on me when it came to girls. He always wanted me to be with just one person, like my mother. I couldn't believe that she had suggested I date Ally. We were just friends…

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think in the reviews, it really helps me out. **


	4. July 14th 1993

**One Day**

_July 14__th__ 1993_

"I'm coming!" I shout as I hear someone knocking out of the door. I had just gotten out of the shower when I had heard it. Quickly drying my hair as best I could, I result in wrapping a towel around my still soaked body and rushing as best I could to the door. Thinking it would just be Dallas since he said he would visit me today, I willingly open the door dressed like this.

"Hello" I smile, still thinking I would be greeted with him, but then I realize there is Austin stood there, staring at me with both a confused look and a smirk on his face.

"Well, this is a greeting I didn't expect"

"Crap" I say under my breath. "I thought you were going to be Dallas" I laugh, feeling my cheeks blush red.

"Oh yes, Dallas, the boyfriend I am yet to meet" he laughs as he walks into my apartment.

"Because every time I mention him you say he sounds like an idiot and you don't trust him. I never thought that you would want to meet him"

"True" he laughs, sitting down on the couch.

"Why are you here?" I ask confused.

"Why would I not be?"

"Because you haven't visited me in about 5 months and haven't called or talked to me in about 3 of those months"

"I'm sorry. I've been busy"

"Okay" I say nodding my head but obviously it didn't seem believable to him.

"Its honestly not my fault Ally" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the couch where I sit down next to him. I seemed to forget somewhere along the conversation that I was still wearing nothing but a towel. "I've been so busy at the studio. I just finished a new song, there thinking of releasing it in a few months.

"Sounds, sounds great" I say, thinking of how already I was starting to fall out of his loop. How those 3 months without talking would soon turn into years, and then an eternity. He would forget, and people would never believe me if I ever told them that I used to be friends with the star Austin Moon.

"Please forgive me A." he says throwing his arm around my shoulder, pulling my head forward so I could rest it against his chest. His fingers start to draw a pattern on my shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Like what?" I laugh.

"Well. How about we get out of town. I have my car, we could drive out of New York, just for the day. Just you and me"

"I cant. Dallas is coming around here later. We're going to get lunch together"

"Aren't you going away with him for the whole summer?"

"Yes. We leave tomorrow and he's going to introduce me to his parents, I'm going to introduce him to mine, then we're spending the rest of the summer in my families beach house"

"Okay that's unfair" I laugh. "He gets to spend the whole summer with you and I cant even have one day?"

"Well, you could have spent a day with me but you were busy…" I mock, trying to make him feel bad.

"I've said I'm sorry" he says pushing his shoulder against mine. "Come on. Ditch lunch with Dallas. Just one day, that's all I'm asking"

"I don't know" I sigh, remembering how I had promised to meet Dallas in just a few hours. As much as I wanted to say yes and just escape New York for the day, driving anywhere, I felt bad if I did say yes.

"You know you want to"

"Ugh, fine" I smile, lifting my head from his chest. There was now a wet patch on his olive green shirt where my wet hair had been, he looked down at it and smiled, not caring about it, just happy with my answer. "I'm just going to get dressed"

I walk into my bedroom and dress in a light blue dress which was cut just about the knee, it had a sweet heart neckline and it was covered in light pink flowers. I hadn't worn it in a while but I thought it would be nice in the warm weather. I slip on my pair of old brown sandals to finish the look. I grab my pair of black round sunglasses since the sun was shining bright. I dry my hair a bit more with my towel and leave it to dry in its natural curls.

I walk out and he smiles at me. I smile back, making a big over the top show of putting on my sunglasses.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful" he smirks. He was looking good as well. His style never seemed to evolve lately. His shirt was a faded white with grey pinstripes, the sleeves rolled up over his arms. A pair of black jeans with dark blue suspenders were attached over his shoulders. He was defiantly the only one wearing suspenders anymore but I loved them. There was a pair of old black boots on his feet. His hair was styled in a quiff once more, apart from it looked a lot neater than it did in high school. I was sure his plan was to look younger for the record company. More girls would fall for him then, if the hadn't already.

"Ready to go?" he says climbing off the couch.

"Hang on" I say, rushing back into my room and grabbing my denim jacket just in case it got cold, I also grabbed my camera that my friend gave me as a birthday present last year.

"Come on" he says offering his hand out to me, expecting me to take it.

"Hang on. I have to call Dallas, tell him I wont be meeting him" I say picking up the phone about to dial his number when his hand grabs mine, pulling me away from the phone before I drop it and it hangs from its cord over the table.

"Austin!" I laugh as he literally drags me out of my apartment.

As we climb into his open top car he looks over to me and smiles. Neither of us say anything as he starts the engine and drives. We had no idea where we were going or what we were going to do, the plan was to just spend the day together since we wouldn't be seeing each other for the summer. I knew for a fact that Dallas would appear at my apartment and panic when he doesn't fine me there. He'll try and call me, then call my friend Brooke who I was working with in my latest English project. I would have to explain everything to him when I got back and face whatever he had to say, but as I sit in the car with Austin, the air flowing through my hair drying it in a matter of minutes, the sun shining beautifully down on us, I couldn't give a fuck what he had to say.

* * *

"We're here" he says, parking the car at the end of a run down path in the middle of no where. We had been driving for a couple of hours, out of the city and into some sort of country side, nothing but fields. You could see an outline of New York in the far distance.

"Wow" I laugh as we climb out of the car. "This is actually beautiful"  
"Where did you think I would take you?"

"Honestly, I was expecting some cheep restaurant then back to your apartment where you would try to make some sort of tacky move" I joke as he opens the gate to one of the fields.

"I'm unsure if I should be offended or your just disappointed that that didn't happen" he jokes, gently grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him. I laugh back, letting go of his hand and starting to run through the long grass. He laughs at me before chasing after me.

"No!" I shout as he runs straight after me, picking me up from behind and spinning me around. I laugh as he carries on spinning me, making me feel dizzy. "Stop!" I laugh and he obliges, putting me back down. I attempt to try and walk but I felt so dizzy that I end up falling over into the grass.

"Are you okay?" he asks cautiously, dropping to his knees next to me to check on me.

"Yeah" I laugh.

"You glad you came then?" he asks as we lay in the grass together looking up at the sky.

"Maybe" I tease.

"Come on. Admit it, coming here with me was way more fun then some boring typical lunch date"

"I wouldn't go that far" I laugh, gently knocking my shoulder against his. "Hang on" I say, remembering that I brought my camera along with me. I sit up and rush over to a higher part of the hill, setting it up. "Smile" I shout to him. He rolls over to face me, pulling a ridicules smile. "Come on" I laugh, so instead he decided to pout his lips, sucking in his cheeks. "You look like a fish when you suck in your cheeks" I say which makes him laugh, pulling a real smile. "There we go" I smile back, setting a timer on the camera so I can rush over to him. I lay down next to him and he snakes his arm around my back, pulling me closer. The camera goes off and he smiles at me. "See when you become famous, I can sell that to the papers" I joke.

* * *

"So what's the plan for once you leave college?"

"I don't know. To be honest, I cant even see my future past this summer. I got a job at the Italian restaurant near my apartment, but I defiantly don't see it as a long term thing" I sigh, rolling back over to look up at the sky. "I would ask your plan, but I can already predict it. Your going to release your song which will instantly become popular, played on radios around the world. Austin Moon will be an international superstar, travelling the world, breaking girls hearts wherever he goes"

"Am I that predictable?"

"A bit" I joke.

"Even if I do become some superstar, I need to make sure I visit you more often. I've missed you A." he says, turning his head to look at me. The smile on his lips wasn't a smirk, neither was it a smile I had ever seen on him before.

"Me two" I smile back. "You know, when I go back home for a while in summer I'm going to see our old high school"

"God. That seems so long ago."

"I know. Can I tell you something?"

"Anything"

"Back in high school. Before you crashed my birthday party, I had a crush on you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. How embarrassing is that" I laugh, looking back up at the sky since I could feel my cheeks go red. I don't know why I told him that, I just felt like it was a good time to tell him.

"A." he says. I don't know where it had come from, but today he just started calling me A. it was wired, but I liked it.

"Hm" I say, turning my head back to face him. That's when I realise how close our faces actually were. He looks into my eyes for a second before bringing his lips to mine. They work together for a few moments before we open our mouths in synchronization. His hand moves behind my neck, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. After a few moments we pull away from each other and he rests his forehead on mine as we both smile at each other.

* * *

The drive back to New York seemed to go a lot faster than the journey out. It was already 5pm by the time we reach my block of college flats. As we wander through the corridors together I am glad they were empty so no one say me and Austin kissing the whole time. His lips work gently on mine, but still it felt heated and passionate, like he had been waiting to do this for a while. We stand around the corner from my apartment as he pushes me against a wall, holding my waist tightly, like I was a balloon which was about to fly away if he didn't keep a hold of me. My hands go to his suspenders which I clutch tightly…

"Ally!" shouts a voice as we hear someone banging on a door round the corner. We break apart instantly, and even though Austin had never met him, we both knew who it was. He lets go of my waist and I let go of him. "Sorry" I mouth as we both sort ourselves out before walking round the corner where Dallas was stood outside my apartment door.

"Hey" I say to him with a smile.

"Where have you been?" he says rushing over to me and hugging me tightly. "We were supposed to meet for lunch but I couldn't find you"

"Oh, sorry. I completely forgot!" I lie, not wanting him to know full well that I knew I missed it on purpose. "Austin came round and we decided to go for a drive since we hadn't seen each other for so long"

"Okay" Dallas says nodding his head at me before turning to Austin. "Dallas, Dallas Fletcher" he says holding his hand out to Austin who willingly shakes it.

"Austin Moon. Nice to finally meet you"

"You too" he says before turning back to me.

"Um, how about you go get us a table at Giuseppe's, I'll get changed and meet you there in 10?"

"Sure" he says leaning forward and kissing my cheek before walking away. I wait until I was sure he was gone before unlocking the door and letting the two of us in.

"Wow. Okay, he seems okay"

"Not as bad as you thought then?" I laugh, throwing my jacket over the coat stand.

"No. I guess not" he says taking a step closer to me. His hand goes back behind my neck like it did earlier. His forehead rests on mine, looking at me for a second before his lips drop back on mine. This kiss was long and slow, more careful than the others.

"This is wrong" I say, pulling away from him, and I don't go into more detail than that. Most people go into a long speech explaining how wrong it was and how they were in love with their current boyfriend and how it was all a mistake. But me, I merely said… "I need to go get changed"

"Yeah. I need to go back… somewhere"

"Okay" I laugh, giving him a small smile.

"We will see each other again" he says walking over to the door.

"I'm sure of it"

"Bye A" he smiles opening the door about to leave.

"Bye"

"Bye" he repeats, closing the door behind him, and just like that, he's gone.

**Hey guys, please review, I worked really hard on this chapter and as I'm posting it its 1am where I am. Please review since it really helps me out and I would love to have some more reviews on this story! **


	5. July 14th 1994

**One Day **

_July 14__th__ 1994_

"Hello?" shouts a voice as they enter the restaurant. It was already 11pm and I was the only one left there, it was my job tonight to tide and lock up for the night.

"Sorry. Were closed" I shout, rushing down the small steps to the door. Its only when I get there that I realise that it was Austin stood there.

"Sorry. Should I go?" he asks with a smile.

"No. Its okay" I smile back. "I thought you were a customer. Come on up" I say as I walk up the small steps to the restaurant floor.

"Well this is… nice" he says looking around. Austin was looking kind of ridicules lately. His plaid and pin striped shirts had been replaced with bold block colours, like today he was wearing a ridiculously bright red shirt. The suspenders had disappeared all together. I did miss them. He had some kind of dirty brown maroon blazer jacket on with matching trousers. His shoes were brown and polished to the extreme that you could probably use them as a mirror. His hair had more product in it then it used to, it was gelled back, using so much product that it looked kind of greasy and disgusting. I was a fan of his old look, but I guess he had to keep up with new fashions since he was becoming some huge singer star. But then again, I couldn't really complain how he looked when I didn't look that much better myself. Dressed in my work uniform which was a pair of black trousers which never seemed to fit right, a button up shirt which once was white but had turned grey over time, the restaurants logo printed in red which had faded to some kind of murky pink. There was also a pasta stain on the front where some little kid had decided it would be a good idea to throw their food at me in a tantrum. On my feet was a pair of black trainer shoes so I could move around okay without blisters.

"It's a dump. I know" I sigh, hopping up on the bar counter.

"If you know it's a dump then why do you still work here?"

"Because I have no other option" I sigh, looking up at the ceiling where the old wooden fan had started to slow down.

"Yes you do! I thought you were going to be a writer"

"Do you understand how hard that is?" I sigh. "Some of us have to earn for a living until hopefully some miracle will happen, we cant all have ridicules luck along with the bank of mom and dad"

"Ouch" he jokes, jumping up on the counter next to me. "One day, Ally Dawson, you will have your name on a best selling book which will be sold in book stores around the world. I know it" he says, throwing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. I rest my head on his chest while he rests his on the top my head.

* * *

I hated to see her like this. Stuck in some disgusting dead end job when she had so much potential to become an amazing writer. I had seen some of her first drafts and those drafts were better than half the books which were out in stores.

"They offered me the job of manager. They said to me that they wanted someone who wasn't going anywhere" she sighs.

"Do you know what I say. You grab your coat and a bottle of Tequila from under the bar and walk out of here and never come back"

"I cant. I need money." she says, shaking her head on my chest. "I'm not as lucky as you. I don't have a record deal with a new single coming out soon, and a new apartment with a TV and a stove that doesn't smell every time you turn it on"

"I thought you would have moved in with Dallas by now"

"No. He keeps asking me to, its just, I'm not sure if I want to just yet."

"It'll end up fine" I say, kissing her forehead. To be honest I was surprised that she was even still with Dallas. He was a looser who had no prospects. He didn't have a job and was in no hurry to look for one. He didn't know what he was doing with his life, and Ally was constantly carrying him with everything. He was only getting good grades in college because of Ally. She would be leaving college this year and unless she broke it off with him she would be stuck there. I wanted to tell her, but whenever I thought about telling her I thought about last year. How even after we kissed and almost… she never broke up with him. So there must be something good between them. She must somehow love the guy. She pulls her head off my chest and reaches behind the bar, grabbing a bottle of tequila and a couple of shot glasses, pouring it into the glasses she passes one to me. We both look at each other for a second before downing them together. There's silence for a second as Ally plays with her hair.

"God. My hair smells like cheese. Parmesan." she sighs. "What am I going to do Austin. I leave college soon and I cant work here" she sighs, pouring another shot.

"Take the tequila and leave then"

"I cant. I cant pay for an apartment if I have no money"

"Its natural to be lost at 22"

"Your not. You've got your life planned, Mr Up And Coming Superstar."

"I was just lucky" I sigh, pulling her back to my chest where she lays her head again. "You'll get your break A. I know you will. Just wait for it."

"You'd better be right" she sighs as a thought comes into my head.

"I'll tell you what you need" I smile as she pulls her head off my chest, looking up at me curiously. "You need a holiday!" I smile, happy that I had come up with the idea.

"I cant leave college for a holiday Austin"

"Okay. When you've finished college and I'm not busy at the studio we're going on holiday" I say, refusing to let go of the idea.

"And I'm going to pay for a holiday how?" she laughs, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"I'll pay A." I smile at her. Determined to make sure that I go on holiday with my best friend.


End file.
